El favorito de Eridanus
by Prc95
Summary: Eridanus Black no quiere admitir que Sirius es su favorito. Pero lo es.


_Repasando el árbol geneálogico de los Black, vi que el primer Sirius murió a la tierna edad de ocho años. Me pregunté debido a qué y, cómo no encontré ninguna respuesta, la creé yo misma._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__La familia Black, la familia Nott y el número 12 de Grimmauld Place son propiedad de JK Rowling. El resto de los personajes que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad._

* * *

_**El favorito de Eridanus.**_

Aunque nunca lo había expresado en voz alta, Eridanus Black sentía un cariño especial hacia su primogénito. No quería tacharlo de favoritismo, pues no era del todo correcto. Adoraba a las niñas y solía consentir todos sus caprichosos, por muy caros o absurdos que fuesen, y lo mismo se podía decir del pequeño Phineas, al que acababa de comprarle una escoba en miniatura a pesar de las protestas y las amenazas de Eloïse, su mujer.

Sin embargo con Sirius las cosas eran distintas. Lo notó la primera vez que lo vio, minutos después de venir al mundo. Había sido un recién nacido pequeño, de extremidades delgadas y dedos muy largos. Tenía las facciones demasiado anchas, y la cabeza era grande en comparación con su cuerpecillo menudo. No podía calificarse de "bonito", porque no lo fue, pero había algo en sus ojos azulones que hicieron pensar a Eridanus que no había en el mundo bebé mejor que el suyo. Con el paso de los meses ganó peso, una mata de brillante cabello negro le creció en la cabeza y el color de sus ojos se terminó de definir en un bonito, aunque algo tristón, gris oscuro.

Desde muy pequeño, Sirius dio muestras de poseer una magia poderosa aunque eso tampoco fue una gran sorpresa para Eridanus. Por las venas de su hijo corría la sangre de dos de las familias de sangre pura más poderosas de Francia e Inglaterra. Estaba destinado a ser un gran mago.

El anuncio del segundo embarazado de Eloïse coincidió con la muerte del tío abuelo materno de Eridanus,que le dejó en herencia toda su fortuna y su casa de Londres, en Grimmauld Place. Eridanus recordaba con nostalgia aquel lugar, pues allí había transcurrido parte de su infancia mientras su padre se ocupaba de los negocios familiares y su madre se codeaba con lo más alto de la sociedad mágica en busca de buenos pretendientes para sus hijas, que todavía usaban pañal y estaban al cuidado de sus nodrizas. Eridanus recordaba que al tío abuelo Alphonsus poco le importaba si su túnica se ensuciaba, o si usaba a los elfos domésticos para sus juegos.

Así que en cuanto recibió la noticia de que era el nuevo propietario de la casa, Eridanus decidió que se mudarían a ella lo antes posible. A Eloïse, acostumbrada a vivir en un ambiente puramente mágico y lujoso, aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia. No concebía la idea de vivir en una zona tan llena de muggles como era Grimmauld Place y no estaba dispuesta a educar a sus hijos en semejantes lugar. Eridanus tuvo que jurarle y perjurarle que el contacto con el mundo no-mágico sería mínimo y que se encargaría personalmente de buscar un tutor decente para los niños hasta que tuviesen la edad necesaria para entrar en Hogwarts.

Y precisamente ese era otro asunto en el que el matrimonio discrepaba. Mientras Eridanus pensaba que el futuro académico de sus hijos se hallaba en Hogwarts, Eloïse creía firmemente que debían mandarlos a Beauxbatons, dónde ella misma había pasado su época colegial. Eridanus no estaba de acuerdo a dejar que su pequeño Sirius acabase en aquel palacio francés, desde luego que no. Su heredero iría a Hogwarts como venían haciendo todo los miembros de la familia Black, y, desde luego, sería seleccionado para Slytherin. Tenía el talento y el carácter necesarios para ello.

Al final, cuando terminaron las reformas del número 12, habian transcurrido ya los nueve meses de gestación. Eloïse quiso dar a luz en la casa, pues no se había llevado buena impresión de San Mungo cuando Sirius nació. Todo empezó cuando la matrona comentó que tenía padres muggles. Eloïse puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de aquello y exigió inmediatamente un cambio de matrona. Ninguna sangre sucia iba a poner las manos en su bebé.

Así que con su segundo bebé no quiso repetir la experiencia. De todos modos, lo único que necesitaba era una comadrona que pudiese asegurar la pureza de su sangre y una habitación preparada. Opinaba también que el tener a los hijos en los hospitales era algo demasiado muggle, poco acorde con su estatus.

Phineas Nigellus llegó al mundo de madrugada, todo lo contario que su hermano mayor. Cuando Eridanus lo vio, creyó en un primer momento que volvería a experimentar la misma sensación de orgullo que sintió cuando cogió a Sirius por primera vez. Sin embargo, y casi decepcionantemente, no sucedió nada. Phineas se parecía a la familia de Eloïse, y Eridanus no tardó en darse cuenta que se iba convertir en el ojito derecho de su madre muy pronto. No se lo reprochaba. Él tenía a Sirius, y el niño mostraba más cariño hacia su padre que hacia su madre. Que Eloïse hiciese con Phineas lo que quisiese.

Phineas resultó ser el polo opuesto a su hermano, y lloró, gritó y pataleó todo lo que Sirius no hizo en su vida. A Eridanus a veces lo desesperaba y no dudaba en ordenarle a su nodriza que se lo llevase lejos para no escucharlo. Eloïse le lanzaba miradas de reproche que Eridanus ignoraba mientras se iba con el pequeño Sirius a su despecho.

Era poco más que un bebé, pero a Eridanus le gustaba sentarlo en el asiento del cliente mientras él hacía las gestiones que fuesen necesarios. Sirius se quedaba callado, con la espalda erguida y las cortas y rechonchas piernas meciéndose en el aire. Lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos grises que tenía y sólo de vez en cuando estiraba el cuello para mirar lo que su padre estaba haciendo y le hacía pregunta con aquella inocente curiosidad que sólo los niños tienen.

Con la llegada de Elladora y de Isla quedó más que claro que Eloïse habia aceptado que no podría ganarse el cariño de su hijo mayor. Así que se volcó por completo en sus otros tres hijos, que se parecían mucho más a ella que el primogénito.

Eridanus había tratado que sus hijos fuesen educados en las tradiciones mágicas de la familia. No quería tener a cuatro pequeños magos de ideas liberales correteando por su casa. Se cuidó bien de buscar familias puras con hijos de la edad de los suyos, y los alejó de todo aquello que pusiese en peligro su moral. Sirius aprendía rápidamente, y siempre supo cuál era su lugar en la sociedad mágica. Eridanus veía en él al perfecto heredero de sus bienes. Desde luego tendría que dejar algo para Phineas, sólo dos años menor que Sirius, y para las niñas. Aunque a ellas pensaba buscarles un matrimonio lo suficientemente adinerado como para que la fortuna Black no supiese ningún cambio.

**oOo**

Todo comenzó (y terminó también) una fría mañana de invierno del año 1853, cuando Eridanus descubrió a su hijo mayor encaramado a la ventana del salón. Al señor Black le dio la impresión de que Sirius llevaba allí un buen rato, por la espalda de su chaqueta estaba arrugada, y los zapatos tirados por el suelo.

-¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano, hijo? El señor McKinnon no llegará hasta las ocho y media -Eridanus dejó su bastón apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla y se colocó bien el sombrero de cara al espejo.

Quizás estuviese entrado en años, como decía Eloïse, pero seguía siendo atractivo. Aún se le acercaban las señoritas mientras paseaba por el callejón Knocturn, se agarraban a su brazo y le decían al oído que tenían una habitación libre. Eridanus tenía por costumbre rechazar los ofrecimientos. A fin de cuentas era el cabeza de familia y tenía un puesto importante en la sociedad; no era bueno crear rumores. Sin embargo, había meses en los que Eloïse ni siquiera se dignaba a dormir en la misma habitación y Eridanus se decía a si mismo que era un hombre, y como tal necesitaba saciar ciertas necesidades primarias.

-No tenía sueño -repuso el chico tranquilamente.

Aún tenía la voz aguda y aflautada de los niños, y tendrían que pasar varios años hasta que se le agravase. Sirius apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana. Eridanus lo encontró un poco pálido, aunque atribuyó aquello a que hacía días que no salía de la casa. Eloïse consideraba que hacía demasiado frío como para que los niños jugasen fuera, y tenían que contentarse con el interior de la casa que, aunque espacioso, no les ofrecía el abanico de oportunidades que podían encontrar fuera.

La elfina doméstica le trajo su abrigo y su varita, y se retiró tan silenciosamente como había entrado. Eridanus estaba satisfecho con sus servicios aunque a veces hablase más de la cuenta o se olvidase almidonar el cuello de sus camisas, pero enntonces solo bastaba con mandar que se autocastigase.

-Ha nevado -comentó su hijo tranquilamente.

Eridanus esbozó una media sonrisa. Ya sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Sirius. Pensó que no había ningún problema en que el niño saliese un rato a disfrutar de la nieve siempre y cuando estuviese de vuelta para sus lecciones. Se lo hizo saber, y una expresión de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho. Verlo así complació aún más al señor Black, porque su hijo mayor era de carácter serio y rara vez lo veía sonreir.

-No le digas nada a tu madre, ni a tus hermanos -le advirtió mientras Sirius ordenaba a la elfina que le llevase su ropa de abrigo- o querrán salir ellos también.

-Por supuesto que no le diré nada a _maman_ -aseguró Sirius, dejándose abrigar por la criada -será nuestro secreto, padre. Usted tiene secreto con sus clientes, ¿verdad? Este será el nuestro.

Eridanus inclinó levemente la cabeza, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Salió de casa con el chico, y se despidió de él en la cancela de entrada. Mientras caminaba en dirección al Ministerio de Magia, donde aquel día tenía pensado cerrar un importante negocio que enriquecería su cámara de Gringotts, no pudo dejar de pensar que tenía un hijo formidable. Suponía que Eloïse acabaría enterándose de la pequeña escapada de Sirius, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Sabía como tratar a su mujer, o eso creía.

**oOo**

Hacía semanas que Sirius no se sentía tan contento. Por culpa del maldito frío _maman _no le había dejado salir a la calle, y quedarse en casa con Phineas y las niñas no era un plan precisamente halagüeño. Había sido toda una suerte que padre le dejase salir, aunque solo fuese un rato antes de las clases. Al acordarse de que en menos de dos horas el señor McKinnon estaría en el estudio enseñándole de nuevo las propiedades mágicas del bezoar, Sirius arrugó el ceño y deseó que el hombre se resbalase en el hielo y no pudiese ir aquel día. Odiaba las clases matinales y casi siempre tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no dormirse. Sabía que _maman_ y padre habían contratado al señor McKinnon por su bien, para que cuando entrase en Hogwarts todo le resultase más fácil y no tuviese problema alguno en colocarse a la cabeza de la clase. Con buenas notas era mucho más fácil llegar a ser Prefecto, Delegado y Premio Anual. Pero de momento lo único que Sirius deseaba era tener la edad suficiente para poder ser dueño de una varita mágica y realizar hechizos. A veces cogía la de _maman_ a escondidas para divertirse un poco ella, aunque desde que dejó a Ellie colgando bocabajo en el techo del cuarto de juego, _maman_ le había jurado que lo encerraría en el sótano a pan y agua durante una semana. Sirius dudaba mucho que llegase a cumplir su promesa alguna vez, porque padre no se lo iba a consentir. De todos modos sabía que era mejor no hacer enfadar a _maman_, y menos él. Mamá lo reñía mucho más que a cualquiera de sus hermanos y Sirius no consideraba que su comportamiento fuese tan malo. De hecho, se portaba mejor que Phineas, por ejemplo, que aún no sabía usar los cubiertos correctamente y usaba a _Bilna_ para sus juegos. Y no tenía ni punto de comparación con las niñas. Elladora, de tres años, encontraba muy divertido martirizar a su institutriz (_maman_ se había encargado de que fuese francesa) e Isla ni siquiera era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber hablar con claridad. Pero claro, para _maman_ él siempre iba a ser el más travieso de todos. En cierto modo le importaba bien poco, porque tenía más que suficiente con padre. Él si mostraba interes por Sirius, y solía llevárselo al trabajo cuando no tenía clases. Le gustaba la forma en la que le ponía una mano en el hombro mientras caminaban por el callejón Knocturn y lo presentaba a otros magos. Solía decirle que él era el mejor de sus cuatros hijos, el que sería el futuro heredero de los bienes de los Black.

Sirius le había prometido a padre no salir del patio del número 12, pero si quería hacer lo que estaba pensando, tendría que incumplir su palabra. Se dijo a si mismo que no pasaría nada puesto que no había razones para que se enterase. Solo serían cuestión de minutos, y luego volvería a casa, a la calidez de la cocina, donde _Bilna_ le daría un tazón de chocolate para que entrase en calor.

Corrió calle abajo todo lo rápido que pudo, y no paró hasta dejar atrás la hilera de casas señoriales. Si se daba prisa incluso podría aprovechar bien el tiempo. El viento gélido de la mañana le golpeaba en la cara, dañándole. Hundió aún más el rostro en la bufanda de lana verde y plata que la abuela le había regalado por su cumpleaños y se caló bien el gorro.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, llegó a una calle sin asfaltar con casitas de piedra y madera. Olía a orín y la basura se amontaba en las puertas de las casas. Los perros vagaban de un lado a otro, buscando comida y defecando dónde encontraban. Sirius vio a un niño pequeño jugar con la nieve sucia que se amontonaba contra las fachadas de los edificios. No llevaba zapatos, y su camisola no era suficiente como para resguardarlo del frío que hacía. Sirius esperaba llegar a tiempo, porque si no, habría sido un viaje en vano y además estaba muy seguro de que iba a llevarse una bronca de _maman_.

Llegó hasta su destino, una casa de piedra ennegrecida que no ofrecía un aspecto muy acogedor. La puerta estaba abierta, y al empujarla para entrar chirrió de forma bastante desagradable. Allí dentro no olía mejor que en la calle, y Sirius ni pensó en quitarse la bufanda. Aunque era temprano, el edificio ya bullía vida, y podía ir a la gente hablar y gritar desde los distintos apartamentos. Por supuesto no eran apartamentos propiamente dichos. Habían separados los pisos con tablones para hacer viviendas individuales, pero estos eran tan finos que se oía todo.

Al llegar al último piso, golpeó suavemente la puerta de la izquierda. Casi en el acto le abrieron, y un chiquillo rubicundo, extremadamente delgado y con la cara llena de arañazos, le abrió con una sonrisa.

-¡_Siro_! -exclamó jovialmente. -¡Agnes, ha venido tu amigo!

El niño entró al trote, y Sirius creyó que tenía permiso para seguirlo. La casa de Agnes no era más que una habitación cuadrado, bastante pequeña. En el centro había una mesa de madera, rodeada de sillas desparejas y con ollas y periódicos viejos sobre ella. Vio una cocina de carbón junto a la ventana, pero ninguna chimenea. Tampoco había estufas, ni baño. Sirius sabía que el único aseo que tenían disponible se encontraba al final del segundo piso y era comunitario. Usaban una tinaja de latón para bañarse, y tenían orinales debajo de la cama. El muchachito intentó no tocar nada, y no por miedo a romper, si no a ensuciarse.

-¿Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar? -le preguntó educadamente a la niña que había en la cama.

No era más que un colchón muy fino sobre unas tablas de madera. Era imposible pensar que allí encima dormía un matrimonio con su hijo más pequeño. Sirius sabía que Agnes y sus otros hermanos se tenían que conformar con el suelo y unas cuantas mantas desvancijadas.

No le hizo falta que Agnes le dijese nada, pues su aspecto la delataba. Estaba pálida, demacrada. El cabello rubio oscuro adherido a las sienes a causa del sudor. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando su amigo se colocó a su lado.

-Agnes, ¿qué te pasa? -Sirius le puso una mano en la frente, asustado, y la retiró en seguida al notarla muy caliente.

-_Fibe_ -dijo el niño, Gilbert, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Sirius miró a Agnes sin comprender lo que su hermanito decía. La chica tosió ruidosamente, y no paró hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas.

-Fiebre -aclaró con voz ronca. -Nada que no se cure, Sissy.

Sirius arrugó el gesto. _Sissy_. Sabía que si Phineas llegaba a saber algún día que alguien lo llamaba así, se burlaría de él hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero con Agnes podía hacer esa excepción. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, cohibido, y cogió la mano de su amiga entre las suyas. Agnes esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Sirius se removió inquieto, porque sabía que no debería de estar allí. En un barrio pobre, rodeado de _muggles_ harapientos. Sabía perfectamente la opinión que tenían sus padres respecto a ese tipo de gente. Los odiaban, despreciaban y humillaban si tenían oportunidad. Había crecido escuchando que eran una raza inferior. Condenados a vivir sin magia, usando sus manos para hacer cosas que un simple movimiento de varita solucionaba. Habían perseguido a los magos y a las brujas durante siglos, intentando exterminarlos cuando en realidad estaban muertos de miedo al saber que había gente superior a ellos. Padre solía decir que preferia vivir como el más pobre de los magos antes de ser el más rico de los muggles. Sirius pensaba como sus padres, desde luego. Había crecido bebiendo de las palabras de sus progenitores, creyéndoles sin más. ¿Para qué iban sus padres a mentirles? Ni siquiera creía que _maman_ lo estuviese engañando. Podía ser muy estricta, pero esa su madre y sabía que sólo quería lo mejor para él.

Todas las dudas de Sirius hacia los muggles habían surgido a finales de verano, durante la penúltima semana de agosto. Madame Moreau, la instituriz de Ellie, había planeado llevar a ella, a Phineas y a él a casa de los Nott a tomar el té. Tenían un hijo de la edad de Sirius, y aunque los niños nunca habían sido amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, sus padres consideraban que tenían que reforzar lazos. En un principio iban a usar la red flú, pero los Nott les avisaron que tenían un problema con el permiso de su chimenea que no sería solventado hasta varias semanas después, por lo que se vieron en la obligación de prosponer la cita. Como hacía una tarde espléndida, y de algún modo tenían que pasar la tarde, Madame Moreau propuso llevarlos a dar una vuelta por el callejón Diagon. Phin y Ellie habían aceptado en el acto, pero Sirius, bajo el pretexto de que aún tenía que terminar una redacción para el señor McKinnon, se quedó en casa con _Bilna_, Isla y Catherine, la criada que ayudaba a _maman_.

Sin sus padres en casa, Sirius no tuvo problemas en salir a la calle. Sabía que ni a padre ni a _maman_ les gustaba que jugase en un lugar tan concurrido por muggles, pero Sirius tenía unas ganas enorme de ir al parque que había enfrente de casa y al que rara vez había ido. Al principio la aventura fue todo un éxito, y Sirius se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo. Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, vio a un grupo de niños jugar en la gravilla del camino. Se escondió entre unos matorrales como si fuese una presa acechante, y los observó. Saltaba a la vista que eran pobres, pues tenían la ropa llena de jirones y remiendos, el cabello enredado y muchos ni siquiera calzaban zapatos. Daban la impresión de estar pasándoselo en grande, porque reían a carcajadas y se animaban los unos a los otros. De pronto uno de ellos, una chiquilla menuda de cabello claro y vestido roto, miró en su dirección y entorno los ojos. Sirius no tenía escapatoria, pues lo verían si daba marcha atrás. Espero a que la niña volviese a concentrarse en su juego, pero ella no apartaba la vista de los matorrales entre los cuales élse escondía. Sirius tragó saliva mientras se iba acercando.

Conforme la iba teniendo más cerca, Sirius pudo ver que, de no estar sucio y enmarañado, hubiese tenido una melena rubia oscura muy bonita. Seguro que a _maman_ le hubiese encantado peinarla. La niña tenía el rostro en forma de corazón, las mejillas pecosas, los labios carnosos y rosados como los de esas horribles muñecas que Ellie tenía.

-¿Qué haces ahí? -su voz no parecía de muñeca. De hecho, Sirius se hubiese apostado lo que fuera a que era la que siempre mandaba en todos los juegos.

-Mirar -contestó el chico tranquilamente, como si fuese algo normal.

Ella frunció el ceño y lo repasó con la mirada. Sirius llevaba puesto un traje de marinero que _maman_ había hecho traer expresamente de Francia para él. Phineas tenía otro igual, y lo estaría paseando por el callejón Diagon. Sirius recordó entonces que esa niña no era más que una harapienta muggle y se decidió a sostenerle la mirada. Sin embargo, todo se desmoronó al encontrarse con un par de ojos verde esmeralda. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, calló y tragó saliva.

La niña movió la cabeza y suspiró. Sirius se sorprendió que lo invitase a unirse a ellos, pero mayor fue la sorpresa cuando se vio a si mismo aceptando.

Casi sin darse cuenta acabó buscando excusas a diario para salir a la calle y jugar con Agnes y el resto de los chicos. Sentía que traicionaba a padre cada vez que le daba la mano a Agnes, y eso le hacía sentir mal. Para él no había hombre mejor en el mundo que su padre, pero es que le era imposible resistirse a los ojos almendrados de Agnes, a su risa cantarina y a esa habilidad que tenía para hacer saltar las piedras sobre el agua del estanque.

Septiembre trajo consigo el octavo cumpleaños de Agnes, y sus padres la mandaron a trabajar en la fábrica de tabaco junto a sus hermanos mayores. Eso hizo que los dos amigos se vieran con mucha menos frecuencia y el carácter de Sirius se volvió más serio y malhumorado que de costumbre.

Y ahora, ver a Agnes postrada en la cama, le encogía el corazón. Quizás con una poción fuese posible su cura, pero no podía coger ninguna sin que _maman_ o Catherine se percatasen, así que se limite a sostenerle la mano a Agnes durante un rato antes de volver a casa para las clases del señor McKinnon.

**oOo**

-¿Ha mejorado? -Eridanus dejó su sombrero a un lado y se sirvió una copa de whisky de espaldas a su mujer.

-Está peor -le contestó Eloïse desde el sofá, ordenando los anillos y collares que tenían en su joyero. -El medimago Burdock ha vuelto esta mañana, pero sigue sin saber que le pasa.

Eridanus se bebió el contenido de la copa de un solo trago y volvió a llenarla, visiblemente ofuscado. Hacia casi dos semanas que Sirius había caído gravemente enfermo y nadie había sido capaz de darle un diagnóstico acertado. De poco habían servido las pociones curativas y los ungüentos. La fiebre subía, la diarrea empeoraba y su hijo se consumía como una vela de forma irremediable.

Por seguridad no habían dejado que sus hermanos subiesen a verle, y habían sido trasladados de forma temporal al primer piso, al cuarto de juego. Aquello no había supuesto ningún drama para ellos, pues dormir rodeado de juguetes era el sueño de cualquier niño. Aunque estaban empezando a impacientarse, y reclamaban ver a su hermano mayor.

Eridanus dejó a Eloïse sola en el salón, y se dirigió con paso resuelto a ver a su hijo. Le habían recomendado usar una mascarilla y, aunque odiaba tener que hacerlo, sabía que no le quedaba más remedio.

Sirius estaba entre el sueño y la realidad cuando su padre entró, y fue incapaz de saber a ciencia cierta si erade verdad o solo producto de sus delirios. Deseaba decirle que estaba así desde que fuese a visitar a Agnes, pero temía tanto la reacción de su padre que optó por callar y fingir que no sabía nada.

Como si no pasase nada, Eridanus comenzó a contarle su día de negocios. No estaba seguro de que Sirius le estuviese prestando atención, pero siguió hablando. Le contó que el señor Borgins estaba interesado en comprar un local en el callejón Knocturn y que quería que le prestase el dinero. Eridanus le dijo a su hijo que no estaba muy seguro de que la tienda funcionase, pero lo iba a intentar porque, de hacerlo, iba a suponer grandes beneficios para todos.

Llegó un momento en el que Sirius volvió a cerrar lo ojos, y Eridanus optó por dejarlo descansar. Hizo el amago de acariciarle la cabeza, pero el sudor brillaba en su pelo y decidió no hacerlo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y se sobresaltó al darse la vuelta y descubrir a Phineas mirándolo fijamente desde el final del pasillo. El niño escondió la cabeza en la habitación cuando su padre lo miró, pero ya era tarde, porque Eridanus se dirigía hacía él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le reprendió. -¿Dónde está Catherine?

Phineas rodeó su cama y se pegó a la pared, asustado. Desde siempre había sentido miedo hacia su padre, que se pasaba el día frunciendo el ceño y hablando de cosas que él no entendía. Prefería mil veces a _maman_.

-En el cuarto de juegos con Isla y Ellie -respondió el niño tímidamente. -Madame Moreau se ha ido un ratito. Dice que hoy es su día libre.

Eridanus maldijo por lo bajo el día que decidió darle días libres a esa francesa, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que la necesitaban en la casa? Los niños eran un caos, Eloïse no mostraba el menor interés por controlarlos, y Sirius se debatía entre la vida y la muerta en su habitación. Eridanus no podía lidiar con todo aquello. Cogió a Phineas por el cuello de la blusa, y lo obligó a bajar a la sala de juegos. El chiquilllo protestó, pero Eridanus ignoró sus quejas. No soportaba a los niños protestones, y Phineas parecía uno de ellos. ¿Por qué no podía ser como Sirius? Tranquilo, observador y obediente. Lo atribuyó todo a los mimos de Eloïse, que consentía demasiado a los pequeños. Por supuesto el no estaba exento de culpas, pero de algún modo tenía que suplir la falta de atención que les daba.

Al entrar en la sala de juegos, Elladora dejó de lado sus muñecas y corrió a darle un abrazo. Eridanus debía reconocer que si bien podía calificar a Sirius como su favorito, esa niña lo seguía muy cerca. A pesar de que su cabello dorado y sus rasgos finos eran herencia materna, no había duda de que el color gris de sus ojos lo había sacado de los Black. Sólo Sirius y ella tenían esos ojos.

-Papi, ¿Sirius se va a poner bueno? -la niña le puso las manitas en la cara y lo miró seriamente.

-Por supuesto que se va a poner bueno -confirmó Eridanus enérgicamente mientras la dejaba de nuevo en el suelo. -Pero para eso tenéis que dejarlo descansar. Si alguno de vosotros sube de nuevo sin permiso, yo mismo me encargaré de castigarlo, ¿de acuerdo, Phineas?

El niño, que se había escondido tras la sirvienta, asintió tímidamente con la cabeza.

-Así me gusta.

**oOo**

Sirius empeoró con el paso de las semanas. A la fiebre y a la diarrea se le sumaron los vómitos y la rigidez muscular, que hacía que cada movimiento fuese un verdadero suplicio. Eridanus hizo llamar a todos los medimagos más prestigiosos del país, pero ninguno daba con el remedio a su enfermedad. Uno de ellos se atrevió a decirle que quizás fuese recomendable avisar a uno de esos matasanos muggles. Eridanus lo echó de su casa sin dignarse a pagarle. ¿De verdad había osado decir algo así? Le dieron ganas de matarlo. Ningún muggle podría tratar a su hijo, ¿qué sabían ellos?

Ni siquiera se plantearon llevarlo a San Mungo. Eloïse no iba a permitirlo. La mujer, que veía que su hijo no mejoraba, cambió drásticamente su comportamiento hacía él. Ella misma le preparaba las sopas y se las daba pacientemente. Le ventilaba la habitación, le mullía las almohadas y le sujetaba la cabeza mientras vomitaba.

Eridanus no soportaba verlo así, y la simple idea de que podía perderlo para siempre, lo enervaba. Pasaba más tiempo que nunca fuera de casa, aunque había desatendido mucho los negocios familiares. Recorría Londres de arriba a abajo, sin ni siquiera importarle pasear junto a muggles.

¿Qué enfermedad mermaba a su hijo? ¿Dónde había podido contraerla? En casa no, desde luego. Sus hermanos estaban sanos, y las criadas también. Había hablado con los Nott y los Avery, los últimos con quienes Sirius había estado, pero sus hijos estaban sanos. Aquello lo enfureció aún más, ¿sólo él tenía que sufrir? ¿Por qué Sirius y no Malcolm Avery? Los dos tenían la misma edad y habían sido criados en ambientes similares, ¿no tenían que tener entonces las mismas probabilidades de cer enfermos?

Ya no se atrevía a subir al dormitorio de Sirius. Lo aterraba verlo postrado en la cama, con la piel amarillenta como la de un cadaver. Eloïse incluso se había atrevido a insinuar que debían empezar a plantearse un posible entierro. Eridanus no quiso oir una palabra más y la dejó sola en el salón. Sirius no iba a morir. No podía morir, no era natural. Los hijos enterraban a los padres y no al revés.

**oOo**

-_Madame Moreau, où est Sirius?__1_ -preguntó Elladora mientras se dejaba vestir por su institutriz.

La joven francesa terminó de abotonarle el vestidito negro y la sentó para ponerle los zapatos. Elladora tarareaba una cancioncilla popular alegremente, ajena por completo al sufrimiento al que estaba sometido la casa entera.

-_Sirius ne viendra pas, mà chère__2_ -repuso la mujer, atándole el lazo y quitando con el dedo una mancha de la puntera.

-¡Está muerto! -gritó Phineas desde la otra punta de la habitación, dónde jugaba con sus soldados mágicos. Los tiró todo al suelo de un manotazo y una mueca burlona se dibujó en su cara redonda. -¡Muerto! ¡_Maman_ lo gritó ayer! -soltó una carcajada impropia de alguien tan pequeño y siguió con lo suyo.

Elladora miró a su institutriz con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-Je ne comprends pas__3__ -_dijo, luego añadió: _Oú est Sirius?_

Madame Moreau le cepilló el pelo y se lo recogió en una cola tirante, dejando suelto un par de tirabuzones dorados como a la señora Black le gustaba. Aquella criatura iba camino de convertirse en una mujer muy bella, y la joven francesa lo sabía. Ahora sus rasgos eran todavía demasiados grandes y duros para su tierna edad, pero tiempo al tiempo, y Elladora Black sería mucho más guapa que su madre.

-_Mà chère, est-ce que vous souvenez que Sirius ètait malade?__4__ -_Elladora asintió tímidamente con la cabeza. -_Il est allé pour toujours__5__._

Sabía que la niña no lo había acabado de comprender, pero con tres años ningún niño podia asimilar el concepto de "muerte". Terminó de arreglar a la pequeña, y luego se encargó de Phineas. El niño se resistía a ponerse las ropas negras que la señora Black había dispuesto para él, y después de casi diez minutos de discusión y chantaje, madame Moreau le ataba la pajarita y le ponía bien la pechera de su camisa.

La muchacha creía que no era conveniente que los niños viesen el cadáver del mayor, que ahora estaba dentro de su ataúd en el salón. Habían organizado allí el velatorio, y no dejaría de llegar gente en toda la tarde.

A ella nunca le había terminado de caer bien ese chico, quizás por su carácter un tanto soberbio y la forma en la que miraba por encima del hombro a los que no gozaban del mismo escalafón social que él. Madame Moreau se alegraba de que su educación corriese a manos del señor McKinnon. Ella era feliz cuaidando de Elladora, y a veces de Phineas, aunque sabía que dentro de poco le buscarían un tutor personal al niño. Ahora era el hijo mayor, y sobre él recaería una gran responsabilidad en el futuro.

Bajó con los niños al salón y se alegró de que los señores hubiesen decidido dejar a Isla en el dormitorio principal, durmiendo plácidamente ajena al dolor que reinaba en la casa.

Los Nott habían sido los primeros en entrar, y mientras los señores hablaban con los dueños de la casa, su heredero y único hijo, un muchacho flacucho de nariz larga y pómulos marcados, se había acercado a curiosear cerca del ataúd. Madame Moreau vio como se estremecía por la impresión y volvía junto a sus padres.

-¡_Maman_! -Elladora se soltó de la mano de su institutriz y corrió a refugiarse en las faldas de su madre.

La señora Black la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la abrazó con fuerza. Eridanus permaneció a su lado, con la mirada perdida y el dolor marcado en cara poro de su piel.

-Sirius se fue -dijo, ¡bendita inocencia la de los niños! -Madame me dice a mi eso. Se fue.

-Sí, _mà chère, _Sirius se fue -corroboró Eloïse sin poder evitar un sollozo.

Llegaron mas conocidos. Dieron el pésame y se llevaron una mano a la boca al ver el cuerpo del niño. Phineas permaneció sentado en una silla en la esquina. Tenía el ceño fruncido y movía las piernas nerviosamente. No le gustaba nada que hubiese tantos desconocidos en su salón. Sentía que no debían estar allí. A fin de cuentas Sirius era _su_ hermano, y también el de Ellie y el de Isla, pero de nadie más. Que se fuese ellos a sus casas con sus propios hermanos mayores.

Cuando nadie miraba, el pequeño se levantó de un saltito y se acercó silenciosamente al ataúd, que estaba delante de la chimenea. Ayudándose de un banquito, se puso de rodillas sobre él y miró al interior.

Al principio creyó que Sirius estaba dormido. Se le veía normal, y mejor que cuando había estado enfermo. Le habían puesto un traje gris muy bonito, parecido a los que padre usaba para trabajar, y le habían peinado muy bien, con raya a un lado. Incluso alguien le había dado algo de color en las mejillas. Pensando que nadie lo miraba, alargó una mano y tocó su cara. Estaba fría, y eso le dio miedo.

-¡Phineas! -oh, vaya, su padre lo había pillado.

El niño se giró inocentemente, y escondió la cabeza entre los hombros cuando padre lo cogió por los brazos y lo bajó del banco.

-¿Qué se supone que hacías?

-Nada.

-¡Tienes que respetar a tu hermano! -padre lo zarandeó. -¡Es el mayor y debes de hacerlo!

Phineas tuvo entonces unas ganas increíbles de llorar, pero se mordió el labio inferior para no hacerlo. Sorprendentemente, eso pareció calmar a su padre, que se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos y luego hizo algo que rara vez hacía: abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, hijo mío -le dijo, poniendo una mano su cabeza y apretándolo contra su pecho. -Yo también lo hecho de menos. Lo siento.

Phineas iba a decirle que no lloraba por la muerte de Sirius, si no porque tenía miedo de lo que castigase. Sin embargo, dándose cuenta de que no era buena idea hacerlo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y devolver el abrazo a su padre.

-Ve con madame Moreau y con Ellie a merendar, ¿de acuerdo? Dile a _Bilna_ que os prepare chocolate y bollos, todos los que queráis.

**oOo**

Tuvieron que pasar meses hasta que Eridanus diese permiso a _Bilna_ y a Catherine para que limpiasen y recogiese el dormitorio de Sirius. Le dolía ver como metían sus pertenencias en cajas y las llevaban al sótano, dónde iba a ser condenadas a caer en el olvido. Aún no había asimilado del todo lo sucedido, y había mañanas que al despertar, creía que encontraría a Sirius sentado junto a la ventana del salón, esperando impaciente a que le diese permiso a ir a jugar antes de las clases. Lo veía en cada rincón de la casa, en cada niño de pelo oscuro que se cruzaba en su camino, en los ojos de Elladora, en los juguetes de Phineas. Creía escuchar su voz mientras escribía, preguntándole por los negocios, queriendo ayudarle a resolver algún problema, aunque sólo tuviese ocho años y no supiese casi nada del trabajo.

Sabía que estaba dando de lado a su familia, pero no le importaba mucho. Eloïse aún tenía a Phineas, ¿a caso no era su ojito derecho? Pero, ¿quién le quedaba a él? Las niñas no, desde luego. No podía enseñar a una niña como llevar la fortuna de la familia. Ellas perderían el apellido al casarse, y su patrimonio pasaría a ser el de su marido. Ahora el único varón vivo que podría transmitir el noble apellido de los Black era Phineas, pero si lo dejaba a cargo de Eloïse, no sería un hombre de provecho. Eridanus temía que terminase con todo lo que él había conseguido hacer a lo largo de su vida.

Decidió entonces acabar con todos los caprichos y mimos maternos, acercarse más al niño. Volvió a contratar al señor McKinnon para que estuviese al cargo de su educación y le prohibió a madame Moreau dejarle jugar con las niñas. Phineas llevaba casi siete años de retraso en su aprendizaje, y había que solucionarlo. El niño lloró y pateleó ante los nuevos cambios, pero Eridanus lo ignoró por completo. Tenía que llenar de algún modo el hueco que Sirius había dejado, hacer de su segundo hijo un digno sucesor fuese como fuese. Intentó acercarse a él del mismo modo que se había acercado a Sirius, pero nunca logró establecer esa conexión. Lo intentaba, de verdad que sí, pero Phineas no era Sirius y nunca lo sería. Y Eridanus tenía que resignarse a aceptar que jamás volvería a verlo sentado tras el escritorio, mirándolo con aquellos ojos grises tan especiales.

**oOo**

Hacía meses que no sabía nada de Sirius, y eso la desesperaba.

Agnes se sentó en el suelo, junto a Sue Richards y Annie Stevenson, que jugaban a las chapas tranquilamente mientras los niños daban patadas a una bola de retazos de cuero y tela que habían ido consiguiendo poco a poco. Era domingo y la fábrica había cerrado más temprano, así que todos tenían permiso para ir al parque.

Escrutó con las miradas las casas señoriales que había en la acera de frente, quizás con la esperanza de ver a Sirius asomado en alguna de las ventanas, pero no pasó. ¡Si por lo menos supiera cuál era su casa!

Suspiró con pesar y sacudió la cabeza. Lo más probable es que su amigo se hubiese cansado ya de ella. A fin de cuentas, era un niño rico, que vivía en una casa enorme y tenía criados. Y, ¿quién era allí? Sólo Agnes Miller, la pobre Agnes Miller que usaba vestidos viejos, llevaba zapatos rotos y se tenía que recoger siempre el pelo porque era una maraña de enrededos y suciedad.

Decidió que era mejor no seguir preocupada por Sirius, si no quería verla, hallá él. Ella no iba a ofender, desde luego que no. Madre siempre le decía que tenía que andar con la cabeza alta y no dejarse intimidar por todos esos señoritingos que había en Londres. Eran pobres pero orgullosos.

-¿Agnes? -la voz de Andrew, el apuesto hijo de los Evans, la sacó de su sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? -Agnes miró por encima del hombro y se lo encontró agachado a sus espaldas, con una florecilla roja en la mano. Sonreía abiertamente, y su cabello tenía el mismo tono que la flor que llevaba en la mano. La niña sabía poco de él. Tenía doce años (cuatro más que ella) e iba a la escuela de la parroquia.

-Toma para ti -le entregó la flor sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

El chico se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo, luego corrió a reunirse con los demás muchachos.

* * *

_1 __Madame Moreau, où est Sirius? - _Señora Moreau, ¿dónde está Sirius?

_2 __Sirius ne viendra pas, mà chère -_ Sirius no vendrá, querida.

_3 __Je ne comprends pas - _No lo entiendo.

_4 __Mà chère, est-ce que vous souvenez que Sirius ètait malade? __-_ Querida, ¿recuerdas que Sirius estaba enfermo?

_5 __Il est allé pour toujours - _Se ha ido para siempre.

* * *

PD: ___Si os habréis dado cuenta, Agnes tienes los ojos verde esmeralda, como cierto personaje de nuestra saga favorita, y Andrew Evans es pelirrojo. ¿Casualidad?_


End file.
